1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to insulated drilling apparatuses for drilling holes in electric power equipment while the electrical system remains energized. More particularly, the present invention relates to an insulated attachment for a power device which allows the drilling of holes into energized power line equipment without turning off power.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the increased demand for electricity, whether it be in the summer to run air-conditioners or in the winter to power heaters, there is a corresponding increased demand for repairs on transmission lines, transformers, and other electrical distribution equipment. The increased demand requires more efficient methods for performing repairs to damaged equipment in the field so that power does not have to be shut off while repairs are in progress or to significantly decrease the time required to perform needed repairs.
Previously, to drill into any energized transmission component or into portions of energized equipment, the power to that particular component or equipment had to be shut off to assure that the person servicing the device would not be injured. The alternative was that the repair would not be made timely.
Since many types of repairs would not warrant, by themselves, the shutting off of power, it became necessary to develop apparatuses for working on energized equipment.